Egypt
ru:Египет Arab Republic of Egypt |translate = جمهورية مصر العربية |image1 = Egypt.jpg|Male Egypt.2.jpg|Female Egipto.png|Flag Egypt.png|Coat of Arms |author = Ksenia Art (male) douty.mino (female) |dates_of_life = 1922 (independence from UK) |capital = Cairo |national_anthem = بلادي، لك حبي و فؤادي |official_language = Arabic |national day = July, 23 |population = 101 million |currency = EGP |friends = Syria Lebanon Iraq United Arab Emirates Saudi Arabia China Armenia Georgia Greece Cyprus Italy Spain Portugal Tanzania USA Russia India Israel (neutral) Canada France United Kingdom |enemies = Libya Sudan Turkey Qatar Iran |National sport = Soccer |National food = Koshary }} Egypt is situated in the northeast corner of Africa and southwest corner of Asia by a land bridge formed by the Sinai Peninsula. Egypt is a Mediterranean country bordered by the Gaza Strip and Israel to the northeast, the Gulf of Aqaba and the Red Sea to the east, Sudan to the south, and Libya to the west. Across the Gulf of Aqaba lies Jordan, across the Red Sea, lies Saudi Arabia, and across the Mediterranean, lies Greece, Turkey, and Cyprus, although none share a land border with Egypt. He's one of those rather unpopular countryhumans characters, there's not a lot of information about him currently, perhaps he will have so if the fandom starts to focus on Africa, unfortunately it's still long way off. Description Appearance For their female counterpart, they are usually seen in a white dress. For the male counterpart, it's often a pharaoh type of outfit, however, Egypt can also be seen in casual modern clothes. Personality Egypt is optimistic, caring, humorous, generous, and very hospitable, confident and brave. He is also a very strong country, he can go to violence if he really needs to, and he also seems to have a very weird hate to Israel where he can be rude or nice depending on his mood, while Israel, on the other hand, Israel treats him well all the time, he is nice to the others and has the will to never give up. Interests Egypt is really good at soccer, He is also interested in writing & literature, He is VERY good with make-up (mostly eye make up) and hair. He also loves to share his history as well and listen to theories. Flag Meaning The red stands for the time and struggles before the revolution where Egypt was under the Ali or Alawiyya dynasty as well as British rule. The white stands for the bloodless nature of the Egyptian revolution of 1952 to 1953. Black stands for the end of oppression of the Egyptian people and the beginning of a new era in the 20th century. The emblem in the middle of the flag is the coat of arms of Egypt, below the eagle is a scroll, that its holding with it' feet. it says the Arab Republic of Egypt in Arabic. Etymology The Greeks found it difficult to pronounce the letter "H" in the beginning of the name Egypt at the time, which was "Whale Ka Ptah", so they converted the name to Aígyptos, from which Egypt was later derived. History Ancient History for almost 30 centuries—from its unification around 3100 B.C. to its conquest by Alexander the Great in 332 B.C.—ancient Egypt was the preeminent civilization in the Mediterranean world. From the great pyramids of the Old Kingdom through the military conquests of the New Kingdom, Egypt’s majesty has long entranced archaeologists and historians and created a vibrant field of study all its own: Egyptology. The main sources of information about ancient Egypt are the many monuments, objects, and artifacts that have been recovered from archaeological sites, covered with hieroglyphs that have only recently been deciphered. The picture that emerges is of a culture with few equals in the beauty of its art, the accomplishment of its architecture or the richness of its religious traditions. Six-Day War On June 5, 1967, the 6th-day war happened, not going too much on details, but Israel defeated Egypt in the end. The 1956 Suez war Yom Kippur war in October 6, 1973, the soviet union decided to help Egypt and Syria while the US helped Israel so the three got new toys to play with anyways before the war Egypt didn't want to destroy Israel nor cause much damage to Israel but just to reclaim Egypt's honor and then make peace with him but Syria had only one goal, to destroy Israel once and for all, the war ended in October 26, 1973, where Israel was almost going to get defeated gone forever but the USA just dropped a lot of supplies to Israel to the point where...well you guessed it Israel managed to win...but...did Israel actually win? Egypt itself did not feel like he is a loser anymore anyways after the war Egypt and Israel had a peace treaty so both do not get into conflict anymore. Egypt also got back the Sinai Peninsula. Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Diplomacy Geography Egypt is 1 million kilometers if you visited the country much you will know that the country is more than just sand with whale bones and other stuff it is between Israel, Libya and Syria, the border with it and Israel is the Taba Rafah which has the hourglass which is not made out of glass it's just a fence....a giant fence and somehow it has the Gaza strip in Israel's territory Relationships Family * [[Turkey|'Turkey']] — stepfather and father-in-law * [[United Kingdom|'United Kingdom']] — stepfather * [[Cyprus|'Cyprus']] — actual wife (depends on the person) * [[Greece|'Greece']] — mother-in-law * [[Chad|'Chad']] — son/daughter * [[Mali|'Mali']] — stepson/stepdaughter * [[Algeria|'Algeria']] — son/daughter * [[Madagascar|'Madagascar']] — son * [[Haiti|'Haiti']] — daughter Friends * [[France|'France']] — "She's my ex-wife '(depends on the person), despite the problems that occurred between us in the past, especially in the Ottoman era, we are currently good friends."'' * [[Portugal|'''Portugal]] and [[Spain|'Spain']] — "Two of my best friends who have managed to have an empire as prosperous as mine was!" * [[Italy|'Italy']] — "We share a very epic story with Western culture!" * [[Syria|'Syria']] — "We help each other and have very strong relations and I am happy with that" * [[Lebanon|'Lebanon']] — "I don't know I mean we are friends I guess" * Cyprus — "My beautiful Cleopatra!" * Greece — "However different our current cultures may be, our millenary friendship is unbreakable!" * [[United Arab Emirates|'United Arab Emirates']] — "The best Arab country I have ever seen I always had fun with you" * [[Saudi Arabia|'Saudi Arabia']] — "Same thing to the UAE" * [[Iraq|'Iraq']] — "While you are in Asia and I am at the end of Africa we are still friends" * [https://countryhumans.fandom.com/wiki/United_States_of_America#Interests USA]'' — "Well you are that kind of person that likes to help poor countries And I agree with that, Israel is so small that's why you are helping it and that's why I like you, you may be weird at one point but still a good friend."'' * [[Algeria|'Algeria']] — "It's a bit complicated, but she's my daughter after all, I love her and I'm really ... sorry." Neutral * [[Israel|'Israel']] — "Meh, still a friend, even though you stole my entire Sinai Peninsula! However, the past is dead, now we focus on the future, hope you get better!" Enemies * [[Sudan|'Sudan']] — "I'm done with her..... she's a threat !." * [[Turkey|'Turkey']] — "Look, Atatürk was always an inspirational figure for me, for Afghanistan and for many other Muslim countries. But lately, you have set out to destroy yourself. I hate how you treat Cyprus and your foreign policies! Maybe it's time for the Arabs to take control of the situation!" * [[Qatar|'Qatar']] — "Stop making suspicious actions or I'll throw the curse of Tutankhamun!" * [[Iran|'Iran']] — "Fake Iran! The real Iran is that of the Pahlavi dynasty!" Past Versions * Ancient Egypt — father/mother or past self (depends on the person) * Jedivate of Egypt Opinions Algeria Egypt's relationship with Algeria is fairly good, he felt weird when she somewhat forgave him for what happened in 2009, she even still loves him, he regrets that currently, their relationship is still somewhat turbulent, but at least they achieve success In improving it. es:Egipto ru:Египет Category:Country Category:Everything Category:Africa Category:Asia Category:Characters Category:Arabian countries Category:Islamic Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Orthodox Countries Category:The Sahara Countries Category:UN Members